


Forbidden Roach Dating and Rebellious Ant

by hwiyounhg



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, Lee Taeyong-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyounhg/pseuds/hwiyounhg
Summary: Inspired by a post by @realsadboi on Instagram





	Forbidden Roach Dating and Rebellious Ant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@realsadboi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40realsadboi).



Y/N woke up from her dirt pile of a bed. She did a peepee in the corner of her dirt room. After she was done her business, she walked tunnels and tunnels to the center of the ant farm. There was a pile of foods from the local dumpster and rotten squirrel. Y/N cringed and walked away. Who eats rotten squirrel.

So, she went to go get her own food. But, it’s dark. This is the exit, wJERES THE FRICKING EXI- 

then she remembered. ThaT SAME GUANT WHO GOES BY THE NAME OF “Johnny?” “Jeffery?” “Johnathen?” Ifek.

 

So she digs herself another exit. When she successfully dug her exit, she walks out and meets a handsome insect. Taeyong the Roach. Unfortunately, I can’t have Rantch babies (Roach Ant babies). Because I can have a baby without a baby daddy.

Anyways, he found me handsome too. Even though I’m a girl

 

Forget my parents, No one wants to date an ugly ant. I hope my mom and dad get stomped on by Johnny.

“Hey, wanna run away, sugar plumps? ;))))” Y/N asks taeyong

 

Taeyong thinks for a second. “Sure, unless I get some of that sugar sugar ;))))” then they run away and eat dead Robbie rotten. On their journey away from the ant farm. the end.


End file.
